reCycle
by baka.mania
Summary: Mereka saling menyayangi. Ketika Sakura tak lagi sanggup untuk bergerak, Sasuke mendaur ulang Sakura, maid tersayang. Namun, setelah Sakura dilahirkan kembali, dia malah membunuh Sasuke dengan mudah. Bagaimana bisa?  summary kurang nyambung


**Bagian Gk Penting **(bisa dilewat klo gk mau baca)

SAYA GK SUKA BIKIN FICT DGN **MAIN CHARA HARUNO SAKURA. **Saya **AMAT SANGAT MEMBENCI **Haruno Sakura. Tapi dikarenakan tuntuntan ffn yang harus menggunakan chara orang laen en yang paling cocok itu Sakura, ya..gini deh…

**Summary **: Mereka saling menyayangi. Ketika Sakura tak lagi sanggup untuk bergerak, Sasuke mendaur ulang Sakura, _maid_ tersayang. Namun, setelah Sakura dilahirkan kembali, dia malah membunuh Sasuke dengan mudah. Bagaimana bisa? (sum kurang nyambung)

**Cast**

Haruno Sakura : Maid/Bodyguard

Uchiha Sasuke : Young Master/ Professor

Uchiha Itachi : unknown

Karin : unknown

Sai : unknown

.

Dalam keheningan entah siang ataupun malam, warna abu-abu menyelimuti seluruh tanah. Membuatnya nampak seperti debu pasir. Tak bisa ku lihat ada berapa orang yang tewas. Tak ku pikirkan bagaimana keadaanku yang bersimbah darah. Semuanya tak ku hiraukan. Hingga gema tangis membangunkan kesadaranku. Suara tangis yang tak ingin ku dengar, karena tangisan itu berasal dari orang yang paling ingin ku lindungi.

Lenganku berderit ketika ku angkat untuk mengusap lembut pipi basah itu. Bermaksud menghapus air mata yang tak ingin ku lihat. Meski kerangkaku terbuat dari besi, meski kerangka ini bisa menahan seribu tebasan pedang dan tak hangus ketika dijilat api, namun tanganku tak cukup kokoh untuk melakukan hal sekecil itu. Lantas,mata onyx Tuan Muda tetap meneteskan air mata. Membiarkan tetes demi tetes membasahi debu sisa-sisa kayu terbakar. Kemudian aku mulai berfikir, bagaimana bisa aku melindungi orang yang paling ingin ku lindungi dengan keadan seperti ini? Menggunakan tubuh berkarat sebagai perisai. Aku merasa tak lagi pantas sebagai pelayan.

Aku akan membusuk… membusuk dan hancur melindungimu… itu adalah masa depanku.

Tanpa ada perlawanan, aku membiarkan mu diambil…menjauh dari sisiku. Seolah hidup ini tak lagi berguna. Cahay di sekelilingku menghilang. Tak ada lagi ada arti bagiku untuk berontak. Energiku hilang…

Maaf…

Tuan… Tuan… aku tak bisa meraihmu… Aku tak punya cukup kekuatan, membiarkan mereka bertiga mengambil Tuan Muda.

Seolah ini yang memang mereka harapkan, perempuan berambut merah itu tertawa jahat sementara teman laki-lakinya memperhatikan kemalanganku, dan satu orang lagi—laki-laki berkacamata— membawa Tuan Muda pergi. Aku tidak akan melupakan sosok itu, Laki-laki tinggi berambut hitam, dan aku tak akan pernah lupa jeritan Tuan Muda.

Tangan mungil Tuan Muda menggapai-gapai… ya, terlihat menjauh..menjauh.. dan…itu satu-satunya yang ku ingat sebelum aku tertidur panjang dengan seluruh keputusasaan. Tapi, ketika aku kembali terbangun, aku akan mendapatkannya kembali. Mempercayakan semuanya kepada ingatan yang hangus terbakar. Sampai racun dalam tubuhku meleleh dan menguap pergi. Ku pastikan suatu hari nanti, Tuan Muda akan berada dalam dekapanku.

.

**xxx re_Cycle xxx**

**xxx Rouri Nokomori Maiko xxx**

**xxx oneshoot xxx**

**.**

**.**

.

"**Sew weylos aryu-feir nez' zolto.**

**Wi-s tina zi-di mor ele-fi ro-eltyier."**

.

Samar-samar ku dengar gemuruh angin. Tak lama suara-suara bising lain ikut menyusul. Diantara kebisingan itu, aku bisa mendengar nada cemas. Perlahan aku mulai membuka mata. Tak mendapati apa-apa selain pemandangan putih yang buram. Beberapa kali aku mengerjap. Bangun dari tidur dengan perasaan cukup lega. Engsel-sengsel ku terasa ringan. Namun kepala dan punggunggku terasa berat karena ada banyak kabel yang menempel. Aku memijat-mijat kepala dan ah…jari jemariku betul kembali..

"Sudah berfungsi?" kata seseorang dengan lembut. Aku pun agaknya sedikit terlonjak kaget.

Sebuah wajah polos dibingkai senyum menyambut kehadiranku. Mengertilah aku sekarang begitu tahu jaket yang dia pakai bukan jaket biasa, melainkan jas laboratorium. Mata onyxnya yang ditutupi kacamata makin memperjelas keadaan. Aku menghela nafas berat. Entah berapa lama aku tertidur.

Pergerakan kembali di mulai. Sekali lagi, aku dilahirkan ke muka bumi ini dengan wujud sempurna berkat sisa-sisa tubuh diantara puing-puing kebakaran. Ku sadari, ilmuan muda dihadapan ku sebagai tuanku yang baru. Tidak masalah berapa kali Tuanku berganti. Aku tetap aku meski aku yang sekarang adalah hasil daur ulang dari aku yang dulu.

Kini ku mulai hidup baru. Perjuangan di dunia manusia tak berhenti setelah Tuan Muda tak lagi bersama ku. Kapan dan bagaimana aku bisa berada di sini sekarang, aku tak tahu dan tak pernah ingin tahu. Tubuh mati yang lemah ini telah diselamatkan. Pengikisan angka hidupku berhenti berkat Profesor, aku pun tertawa hampa. Tak tahu menertawakan apa. Aku merasa tujuanku hilang meski di depan mata tergambar jelas apa tujuanku; melindungi tuan.

Sudahlah, lupakan! Aku akan mengisi hidupku yang baru dengan penuh kebanggaan. Masa lalu tak lagi masalah bagiku. Aku sudah mulai lupa. Seberapa lama waktu yang ku habiskan untuk tidur, itu sama sekali tak penting. Aku hanya benda yang tak benar-benar hidup.

.

.

.

"Sakura, temani aku mengantarkan barang ini ke rumah Shikamaru."

"ya," aku mengambil kunci di meja dan lekas pergi ke garasi. Memencet salah satu tombol sehingga mobil sport biru milik Profesor gelap berkedip dan bersuara. Tanpa menggunakan pintu, aku melompat dari luar untuk duduk di bangku sopir. (mobilnya tak memiliki atap)

"apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Profesor

Aku menengadah, menatap wajah bingung Profesor Sasuke, tuanku. "Mengantarmu, kan?"

Beberapa kali dia menggeleng singkat. "Jaraknya dekat. Kita bisa jalan kaki, hemat energy dan cintai bumi."

Aku kembali keluar. "Terserah apa katamu, dok!"

Ini hari pertama ku sebagai pelayan Profesor Sasuke. Eh, pelayan? Sepertinya kurang tepat jika melihat kostumku sekarang, kemeja putih dan dasi hitam dibungkus jas hitam dengan bawahan celana panjang hitam. (Di sebelah lengan kiri atasku ada lambang daur ulang berwarna putih.) Aku lebih tepat di sebut _bodyguard_ ketimbang _servant_. Ini benar-benar hidup baru. Kami pun lekas berangkat.

Kami menulusuri jalan sepi. Sinar rembulan menjadi lampu jalan kedua. Gonggongan anjing menggema dalam heningnya malam. Dunia manusia memang cepat berubah. Semalam tertidur, sudah ada banyak perubahan lagi. Bangunan-bangunannya tak lagi sama seperti kemarin. Bagaimana mereka bisa merubahnya dalam jangka waktu sependek ini?

"Dok, tunggu sebentar!" kataku tiba-tiba. Aku maju selangkah lebih depan darinya. Beberapa saat ku awasi keadaan sekitar. Sunyi. Terlalu sunyi.

**DAAR! **Satu tembakan melesat tepat di sebelah telingaku dari arah belakang. Tembakan yang sangat jelas sengaja meleset. Aku berputar, mempertahankan posisi agar Profesor tetap dibelakang. Tak lama, aku kembali berputar ke posisi awal. Profesor nampak kebingunagn sehingga dia memilih untuk diam. Itu malah mempermudah pergerakanku. Ku sadari, tembakan yang tadi adalah pancingan. Serangan yang sesungguhnya adalah dari arah depan.

**PANNG! **Lenganku beradu dengan sebuah tongkat besi demi melindungi Profesor. Lawan di depanku melompat mundur begitu serangannya berhasil ku tangkis.

"ohohohoho, ku kira manusia." Katanya mengomentari.

**Tap! Tap! Tap! **3 orang lain muncul tiba-tiba, mengelilingi aku dan Profesor. Ku buang jarak yang memisahkan ku dengan Profesor. "jangan panic, Dok. Jangan jauh-jauh dari jangkauan ku."

.

"**Sew weylos aryu-feir nez' zolto.**

**Wi-s tina zi-di mor ele-fi ro-eltyier."**

.

Aku bertarung melawan 4 orang demi satu orang yang harus ku lindungi. Senjataku hanya sebilah pedang hitam. Namun aku harus mampu menjadi perisai bagi Profesor. Aku harus bisa. Kali ini aku tak boleh gagal melindungi tuanku, seperti sebelumnya. Tunggu!

Tunggu…

Ingatan itu…Keheningan malam membiaskan seluruh ingatan dalam satu cahaya menyilaukan dan kembali mengalir dalam tubuhku. Menghentikan waktu yang tak bisa berhenti. Tergambar jelas 3 wajah yang ku benci di dunia ini. Tubuhku membeku seakan berhenti bergerak karena kehabisan energy. Angin berhembus pelan, pikiranku melayang seolah-olah terbawa angin. Ingatanku… Dulu, aku sebagai pelayan, pernah mengalami hal serupa seperti ini, melindungi Tuan.

"SAKURA!" Jeritan Profesor berhasil memecah tubuhku kembali bergerak. Perlahan-lahan aku menoleh. Mendapati sebuah pedang siap menancap di punggungku. Dalam gerakan cepat, aku mengelak dan menebas pedang dari atas hingga mencapai permukaan tanah. Darah bermuncratan mengotori jalan. Tapi tak setes pun darah yang bisa mengotori jasku. Di hari pertama sebagi perisai professor, aku telah membunuh 4 orang.

"Sakura, kau tidak apa-apa?" kata Profesor yang baru tiba menghampiriku dengan wajah cemas. Nafasnya naik-turun tak beraturan. Aku memperhatikannya dengan mata yang berbeda dari sebelumnya. Ya..wajah itu, sama seperti wajah yang telah mengambil Tuan Muda dari sisiku. Aku ingat betul bagaimana wajah berkacamata yang sangat ku benci.

"Profesor…."

"he? Ku pikir kau lebih suka memanggilku Dok. Kau baik-baik saja, kan?"

"ya…tapi kau telah membunuh orang yang paling ingin ku lindungi…"

Dari seluruh ingatan yang ku miliki, hanya satu yang masih ku simpan. Ingatan yang tak ada manisnya. Meski ingatan itu telah terbakar. Tidak apa-apa aku kehilangan semuanya, asalkan ingatan bersama Tuan Muda tak pernah pergi. Ingatan yang tak termaafkan, oleh karena itu ku jaga baik-baik demi hari ini.

Mata professor membulat sempurna seiring pedang ku yang makin terangkat tinggi. Aku ingat betul bagaimana wajah orang yang telah merebut Tuan Muda dari sisiku, dan aku tidak akan pernah melupakan wajah Tuan Muda. Aku tidak kehilangan control. Aku yakin betul. Aku hanya bertindak sesuai apa yang harus ku lakukan.

**CRAAT!**

Noda merah yang mengotori jalan, ku mengerti ini warna hidupku. Merah kematian. Aku tak membutuhkan darah dari 4 orang tadi. Aku hanya butuh dari orang ini…. Aku dilahirkan kembali bukan berarti aku ini baru dengan kehidupan yang baru. Aku tetap aku dengan ingatan dalam tubuhku. Akhirnya ku temukan musuh yang sesungguhnya.

Tubuh Profesor ditaburi darah bagai kelopak bunga. Aku tersenyum miris, menikmati ekspresi terkahir Profesor. Manis sekali. Wajah kematian dengan mata tertutup.

"Dok, kau akan tertidur untuk selama-lamanya. Khekhekhekh-…. Dok… dok?"

Adakah hal yang tak bisa termaafkan karena kebencian? Adakah rasa saying yang tak menimbulkan keegoisan? Kenapa seluruhnya menjadi kematian karna rasa saying? Aku hanya ingin melindungi orang yang sangat ingin ku lindungi. Tapi kenapa begini akhrinya?

Aku hanya seonggok besi tak berguna. Besi tua hasil daur ulang. Perlahan-lahan air mata menetes dan membanjir ketika ku sadari satu hal. Bahkan angin tak berhembus lagi karena mengerti keadaanku.

Melodi menyakitakan dari Tuan Muda kembali terdengar. Membawaku ke masa sebelum aku tertidur. "_Sakura! Sakura! Sakuraaaa….." _hanya namaku yang dia aku. Suara itu…terlalu menyakitkan.

"TUAAAAAAAAN!" Aku bertekuk lutut memeluk tubuh Profesor yang ak berdaya. Tak mempedulikan sebarapa banyak darah yang mengotori tubuhku. Darah yang sebenarnya tak ingin ku lihat. Oh…betapa menyedihkan hidupku ini.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAARGHT!"

Masa lalu. Perasaan. _Indestructible_. _Immortal_. _Discomfort_. _Misunderstanding_. Semuanya menyebar di hadapanku. Aku sebuah mesin yang hanya mengandalkan ingatan yang terbakar. Aku tak menyadari berapa lama aku tertidur, dan lebih bodohnya lagi, mesin daur ulang seperti ku tak menyadari bahwa manusia bisa tumbuh besar.

Maafkan aku… maaf… tapi kata-kata ini tak akan pernah cukup. Apapun yang ku lakukan sekarang, tak akan pernah cukup untuk mengembalikan Tuan Muda. Aku tidak bisa mendaur ulang jiwa.

"Tuhan, ujian macam apa yang kau berikan padaku? Tolong jangan kau musnahkan jiwa yang ada dalam diri Tuan… ku mohon…"

Maka, apakah tidur di samping mu mampu menghapuskan rasa benci ini? Tidur untuk selama-lamanya….

.

"**I am a eternal existence.**

**For you, I will always find my way by your side"**

.

Bayangan-bayangan masa lalu kembali tergambar dari ingatan yang terbakar. Aku bisa melihat bayangan diriku sendiri yang mengenakan pakaian _maid_. Di suatu hari, aku berdiri memperhatikan Tuan Muda. Sebuah perasaan nyaman yang tak dapat ku ungkapkan. Di sanaTuan Muda bermain dengan seseorang, seseorang berkacamata dan bermata onyx. Aku tersenyum simpul. Kalian adik-kakak yang sangat mirip.

_Haruno Sakura_

.

.

.

.

Angst? Sedih? Mengharukan?

Nggk?

HUWAH! *jongkok di pojokan ruangan*


End file.
